Forced Life
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: Ichigo is placed as a wager in a bet and is forced to become the property of some big shot.
1. Chapter 1

Never in my life have I suffered more until today.

Sunday morning.

I had just woken up and my hunger led me downstairs to the kitchen where my father sat while my sisters slept in their rooms. He must have been expecting me because opposite of him was a plate of my favorite breakfast foods. He told me to have a seat and I did, but I could not touch my food.

"I'll tell you once you've eaten." The man always had the ability to sense my worries. He developed the sixth sense after my mother died in a car accident. I ate in an uncomfortable silence; feeling more suffocated with every bite I took. I forced every lump of food down my throat as quickly as possible, never allowing a single flavor to settle on my tongue.

"Son, I did a stupid thing." "When haven't you?" I laughed at my comment but silenced myself when he did not find the humor in it. "I need you to pack anything you think you might need. Make sure your sisters don't see you and please be ready in two hours."

I wanted to say something, to yell at his retreating form but my sisters were asleep and the least I could do was obey my father. I packed my clothes, old photos of my mother and my family, anything that stood out from my few belongings. My father burst through my door and hugged me while crying. I did not know if I should return the embrace. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but please don't hold it against me. I lost you to some big shot in a bet."

I pushed my father away, "What do you mean a bet?" I knew my father gambled, but I didn't think he would go as far as to wager his own children. I accepted his vice as a form of forgetting the pain of my mother's loss. He had money problems, but I could not sympathize after what he said.

"The man promised to get us out of debt whether I won or loss. I figured it was a good idea; there was no way I could lose. When I did lose he casually told me he wanted my oldest child. I tried to protest saying, 'He's my only son' but he wouldn't hear it."

"Dad, do you honestly think I'm going to believe that? I am not an idiot."

"Ichigo…please, I don't want you to forget us. I don't want things to be like this between us, son." My old man was serious for once, I hugged him and allowed him to weep before a knock downstairs brought us apart.

I finished packing in my dad's absence and a man in a suit took my belongings downstairs. "Hurry before your sisters see you," were the last words spoken by my dad while I clung to him as hot tears cascaded down my face. The man forced us apart, and the last thing I remember was being led into a car.

I wish it had all been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited in the car for who knew how long until it was deemed safe to be presented to 'Jeagerjaques-sama.' He didn't look like much at first glance, "You're kind of…short. Not really what I was expecting." Everyone around me gasped, "No one has ever spoken to Toshiro-san that way. You insolent brat, apologize right now!"

As if I was going to apologize to anyone, but before I could respond, the short kid spoke, "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am one of Jeagerjaques-sama's bodyguards. It is my job to escort you _unharmed_ so I will forget about your comment. Come with me."

Toshiro led the way inside a huge mansion. I had never seen a more loaded place in my life. "Keep your mouth closed kid, you're going to make a puddle. Not very smart for your first day." I ignored him and kept walking. We stopped in front of dark oak doors and Hitsugaya knocked. A gruff voice allowed us entrance and the doors opened.

Hitsugaya bowed, "Jeagerjaques-sama, I brought the boy as ordered." "You may go."

I was alone, in a room with a strange man whose face was covered by the shadows. "Strip." "Excuse me?" "I didn't think my merchandise would be damaged, I said strip, or am I going to have to force you out of your clothes?" "I heard you just fine, but I don't see the point in taking off my clothes." "You are in no position to decide what is proper. I could easily throw you away and your family can die on the streets, now strip."

I reluctantly obeyed, it wasn't the first time I undressed in front of other people, but it was the first time I felt hungry eyes stare at every inch of my skin.

"I like what I see. I have decided to keep you after all. Starting tomorrow, you will be the biggest face in the modeling industry. Get dressed, Kuchki will take care of you."

Kuchki, for some reason that name sounded familiar… "Ichigo! What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing Rukia. You graduate from school early and no one has heard from you since."

I saw Rukia blush, most likely from embarrassment. "I didn't graduate _that_ early. I became a fashion designer like I said I would and it's been taking up most of my time. I think about you guys everyday. So Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work." She became excited, "You're our new model! That's so great! Hurry, I need to get you fitted!" She became the second person to drag me somewhere else, just not as menacingly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I change my mind. I had forgotten how frightening it is to be around Rukia when work is involved. "Stay still." "No! You keep poking me with that needle." "I wouldn't be poking you if you would just. Stay. STILL!" That glare still sends chills down my spine.

I spaced out for a bit and didn't notice Rukia was done. "Ichigo, take a look." She brought a body-length mirror from across the room. I looked with amazement, "Rukia, this is really good. It fits with my hair, I didn't think my hair color would look good with any high-end clothes."

Her embarrassment waned, "Of course. Who do you think I am?" "Not modest."

A cough from what I assumed to be another model interrupted her before she could retort. "Ah, Je…" "Please Rukia, there's no need for that. Is this the new model?" "My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo. I'm pleased…" "Splendid. Rukia can I talk to you in private over there?"

"Be back soon. Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone. Actually, before I forget, here are the keys to your room. You shouldn't be bored there. I'll swing by later. "

All I could do was take the keys and watch the strange model drag Rukia away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jeagerjaques -san, what was that for?" "I want to model alongside that kid." Rukia laughed, "You're kidding right? You retired in order to run Hueco Mundo Modeling after your father died. You can't just decide to start modeling again."

"Aizen died and I turned this place into something he couldn't. I'm sure I can handle modeling _and_ running this place. If I can't, that's what I have my team for." Rukia was forced to agree to her boss's insane idea. "Just so you know, being my boss does not mean I'll go easy on you." "You are too cruel sometimes." "That's why you hired me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rukia stopped by just like she said she would. "I see you managed to make yourself at home." "Yup, I have everything set up." Rukia's eyes wandered, landing on my family photos. "How are they? It's been a while since I've seen them." "They were fine last time I checked. My sisters often ask about where you went. You used to sleep over a lot."

"You really helped me out back then Ichigo. I've never properly thanked you for letting me hide away in your house." I took her in my arms like I used to when she'd run away from home crying. "That's what friends are for. Just make my stay here bearable and we'll be even."

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something? The door was unlocked and…" "Oh, no it's alright. Ichigo this is Grimmjow, he'll be living with you starting today. The two of you will be partners."

Figures the crazy bastard who kidnapped me would do anything to make my life hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading. This chapter is longer than the previous ones. I figured I should make up for the time it took me to post this. School is time consuming, there's too much work for classes.

Things are speeding up. I estimate Ichigo has been in Grimmjow's company for a few months now.

Enjoy!

* * *

An awkward silence followed the introduction and Rukia decided to leave the two of us alone. "She your girlfriend?" The question was laced with more anger than curiosity. I ignored the meaning behind it.

"Rukia is a childhood friend. She's more of a sister," the hostility in the atmosphere vanished.

"So Berry, which side is mine?"

"The name is Ichigo. I'm not sure how easy it'll be working with someone who can't learn names."

"Ouch. Sorry _Ichigo_, I didn't know you couldn't take a joke."

I could not help but feel guilty. I just met the guy and I was already ruining a possible friend in this weird place.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm not exactly thrilled about being here. I can't explain without going into details, but I'm just upset. And you can have the right half."

I helped Grimmjow move his things into the room. There wasn't much communication besides 'Where should I put this?' I was surprised to be told he didn't live very far, and that he was only two years older. He looked very young, but at the same time old. As if he'd been forced into something bigger at too young an age.

Once the moving was done with, Rukia came by to give us a schedule. "I want both of you up early. I really mean it." I noticed the demand was directed more at Grimmjow. I thought I saw him slightly flinch. We seemed to have the same thing in common; the communal fear of the five-foot terror.

How much were we alike? I wondered if I could trust him…he seems harmless. Maybe.

"So how do you know Rukia?" The question startled me.

"Like I said, she's a childhood friend. My family basically took her in and she grew up with my sisters and me. We went to the same schools and everything. How do you know her?"

"We went to the same fashion school. She had obvious talent and I could not let anyone get their hands on her."

"You have an eye for talent don't you?" Grimmjow tried to ignore the comment, but I could see the discomfort on his face.

"She's very good at dealing with the models as well. She's sweet and strict. When I say she's strict I mean it. There have been people we have thrown out based on her words. There are nothing but good words from others when they borrow someone from the company."

I was somewhat amazed by how much this guy knew. "It's almost as if you've been here your whole life." I quickly covered my mouth; I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"It's just what I do. Anyway, you should sleep." The lights went off and I swear he was staring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waking up wasn't as hard as I thought, at least for me.

"Grimmjow get up."

"Five more minutes Ichi."

"It's Ichigo. If Rukia doesn't see you in ten minutes…it's too horrible to think about it. She's a demon."

Grimmjow shot out of bed. "I forgot about her reputation for a while. You should have told me earlier." The blue-haired guy brushed his teeth and dressed simultaneously. We got to the designated spot just in time.

"What's this? I can't believe my eyes. Grimmjow is actually on time. You two are already working well together." I glared at Grimmjow for his nonchalant attitude, the bastard almost get's us killed and all he does is stand there and look gorgeous.

Rukia turns to me next, "I just remembered that you aren't exactly the most **graceful** person. You need to learn how to walk before you become fully useful."

"I will ignore your first comment. How am I _supposed_ to walk, if what I do on a daily basis isn't enough?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Ha! You call that walking? Your form is _all_ wrong: you're slouching, you trip on yourself, and you move like a zombie half the time."

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"With pleasure. I'll be teaching you a lot more than just walking too."

I choose to ignore that comment as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I admit the bastard is grace personified, I still don't see myself capable of that.

"Ichigo what are you doing?! I've seen zombies more graceful than you. Rukia."

"Yes?"

"Kurosaki and I are about the same size, bring me _it_."

What is 'it?' Old man, what have you gotten me into?

Rukia returned after a while, "Here you go Grimmjow."

"Take these and start walking."

"I am not wearing those. How are heels supposed to help me?"

"I learned with these. I don't expect you to learn right away, but it's a start. You will practice and you will learn."

I did nothing but practice for weeks. It was embarrassing, but worth it.

I would get teased for being an amateur, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Rukia would defend me from the veteran models, but then she told me it was because only she had the right to tease me.

"I'd like to see a zombie do that!" I was so proud of myself, I could walk better than most of the girls here in heels. Serves them right for being pompous.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid. You can walk, but can you model?"

"I've been doing good in photo shoots haven't I?" "You can do better."

"You say that, but I don't know."

Grimmjow grinned, "Trust me, I've been in this for a very long time. I know potential when I see it."

The look he had, I didn't know what to think of it and I had to avert my eyes before I became too consumed. I didn't know what it was. When he spoke I wanted nothing more than to believe him.

"Anyway, I heard from Rukia we're going to get some time off. What are you going to do?" Grimmjow had to think about the question, "I don't know."

"How could you _not_ know? We are being given a vacation and you have no idea?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever had one."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You teach me how to be a better model, and I'll teach you how to be human."

Talk about humanizing Grimmjow went on until late. The guy has never been on a swing. We agreed to go to bed, but the reference to childhood led to the discussion of family.

"Ichigo, what's your family like?"

"We're very close. I miss them more than anything and would like nothing more than to see their smiling faces. I feel they stopped smiling after my mom's death, but my father did his best to raise three kids. In an effort to keep things close, he would often take us camping once my sisters were older. I enjoy our time together now because it doesn't feel forced. What about yours?"

"My family doesn't sound as special as yours. I don't think they ever smiled."

Words found it difficult to come to me, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need. But, do you think it would be possible for me to visit your family?"

"I don't think that's going to be possible. I don't see myself getting permission to see my family from whoever the hell it is that has me working here."

"It's getting late Ichi, we should sleep."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I don't think Grimmjow slept much judging by his appearance the next day. Rukia felt bad bossing him around.

"You look like shit run over Grimmjow. I think you should stay to the side for this one. All the make-up we have won't be enough to make you look pretty."

I did not have it in me to laugh at her comment.

"Ichigo you're on in five. You are going to have a stern talking to once you finish. I'll come by the room and expect both of you to be there."

Doing the photo shoot felt so odd. I had gotten so used to Grimmjow there with me, working with another model felt like having an unwanted appendage.

The model refused to cooperate with me.

"I don't see why I have to work with this nobody. I demand to know who he is sleeping with to be here." The model complained to Rukia and she was clearly not in the mood. She dialed a number and handed the phone to the guy.

A voice blared on speaker, "If you have a problem then leave! We have plenty more models. Consider this your last job here. Pick up your wages after the shoot and enjoy your day shithead."

I swear the guy was sweating buckets every time he looked to the side, maybe he was just scared boss man would strangle him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rukia stayed true to her word, "Talk. What's with this sloppy performance?"

"Well Rukia you see," Grimmjow cut me off.

"We were celebrating Ichigo's progress. I've never seen such improvement in so little time before. I stayed up too late forgetting that I'm not what I used to be. It won't happen again."

Rukia sighed. "Don't let this happen again. You're lucky I started my break early. You can stay up and celebrate all you want for the next month. I'll see you when I get back."

With a flash of her smile she walked out the door and left the two of us stunned.

"I swear, I almost have a heart attack every time she 'talks' to me." Grimmjow shuddered.

"Hey Grimmjow, I have a question." I waited for him to look my way, "Just how long have you worked with Rukia? It looks as though you two are pretty close."

"You could say that…" A knock on the door interrupted Grimmjow and he looked relieved. I opened the door and found Hitsugaya.

"I have been instructed to accompany you to your home Kurosaki."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this about my family? Do I really get to see them?" Ichigo sounded skeptical.

Toshiro looked at Grimmjow in annoyance. "That is correct. We leave in three days." Toshiro left somewhat angry, Ichigo didn't care. He was too stunned by the news to have a reaction to anything.

Grimmjow eyed the motionless boy and led him to a chair to sit down. He was too scared to leave him alone, but decided he needed to find Toshiro.

"I'm going to go look for Toshiro, call me when you've soaked it all in."

Toshiro was waiting for Grimmjow and his annoyance seemed to escalate. "You are a pain sometimes."

"Thanks for doing this for me."

The white-haired male relaxed, "You're paying me extra, it's impossible to say no. What's so interesting about that boy anyway? It's not like you to be attached."

Grimmjow grinned, "What makes you think I have an answer?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow returned to the room and found Ichigo how he left him. Grimmjow poked Ichigo's head making him quickly stand up.

"Grimmjow! I get to see my family. You're coming too right? Of course you are. There's a lot to do back home and it would be a good break for you."

Grimmjow didn't really have a choice by how Ichigo was acting, but he was glad to see the other smile. "We should celebrate."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded, "Why?" Grmmjow ruffled orange hair but there was no protest, "This is big. You haven't seen your family in months. You talk about them in your sleep and now you get to see them. We'll do anything you want before we go."

"I still don't understand."

Grimmjow smiled. _I just want you to be happy._

Ichigo took a suitcase of the closet. "Before we do anything I really need to pack."

"You have time, you are aware of that."

"We have three days until we leave. I want to be ready to leave when the time comes. You should consider packing too or I might leave you."

The roommates packed anything they thought they might need, Ichigo was the first to finish. He didn't have anything to do so he just watched Grimmjow pack. An occasional smile adorned his lips at Grimmjow's frustration. The other male was amusing in everything he did.

"You're really amusing." Grimmjow blushed. Grimmjow didn't know how to react. He let out a "what?" that sounded angrier than he meant. Ichigo just laughed harder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With packing out of the way Grimmjow let himself fall to the floor with an exhausted sigh. Ichigo handed him a drink and sat down next to the drained male. "You really have no reason to complain. I helped you pack."

The older male sat up and chugged his lemonade, scowling at the comment. "You should have helped earlier instead of watching me struggle and laughing."

"Baby."

Ichigo let gravity take him, they were physically closer than they had ever been. Ichigo turned on his side, he could smell the other. "It was worth seeing your performance." He fell asleep in an instant.

Hesitation overcame Grimmjow. Should he leave? Should he wake him? He decided to grab a blanket and let sleep take him as well. The carpet made the floor soft enough, and if he needed extra comfort there was a body there to provide it.

Sleep did not last long. Ichigo woke up a couple of hours later surprised to find a blanket. Too drowsy to notice Grimmjow, he instinctively moved closer to his main source of warmth. Arms tightened around his waist. Too lethargic to notice, he went back to sleep.

It was Grimmjow's turn to wake up. 'Shit, shit, shit,' ran through his head when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't afford to have the other hate him, so he untangled his body from the other male's limbs and decided to make dinner. If Ichigo woke up he could easily say he didn't want to wake him up.

Ichigo tried to find the lost warmth in his sleep, when he could not he decided he had to wake up. He heard cursing coming from the kitchen and figured he should save Grimmjow from another catastrophe.

The sound of a knife falling was all Ichigo needed to hear before he found his way to the other form. There was blood, not much, which he was thankful for. Grimmjow tried to pull his hand away, but Ichigo led him to the bathroom to wash the wound.

Grimmjow resembled a five year old with his silent fuming.

"All better."

Grimmjow looked up and turned away quickly. Ichigo kissed his finger. "Wh-what was that for?"

"It was a kiss to make to wound better. You reminded me of a five year old, it was appropriate for the moment." Ichigo smiled, he was very happy with his accomplishment.

"I don't think one kiss is enough. I'm pretty big for a five year old." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a small peck on the lips and walked away. "I think that should be enough to cure me. Let's go before dinner gets cold."

Face beaming, Ichigo touched his lips in disbelief before following the other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a plate set out for him when he reached the kitchen. "Wow. This is actually good. More please." An empty plate was held out, but Grimmjow ignored it.

"Not until you apologize?"

"What for? That was a compliment." The teal-haired man sighed in defeat while the other gloated.

The dishes were washed after the meal and the two headed to the living room. Grimmjow picked up the blanket and tossed it in the closet.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Ichigo thought for a second, "Let's watch a movie. You have a bunch that I've never seen. Most of these aren't even open."

Ichigo decided on, "Bambi?"

"I've never seen it, don't judge me."

Halfway through the movie both started bawling. They were tempted to stop the movie, but it just wouldn't be right. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow at the end of the movie.

"I had no idea the great Grimmjow could cry." Ichigo received a pillow to the face. Both were left gasping for air, but they enjoyed every minute of their antics together.

Grimmjow felt selfish. He was keeping Ichigo from his family and he never wanted to let him go. He didn't know what to do, because the day Ichigo learned the truth about his career, what would it mean? His heart told him to spit out the truth, but it started breaking at the thought of Ichigo's smile disappearing.

He wrapped his arms around the other male for comfort, he didn't want to separate from him just yet. Ichigo didn't mind, he missed the feeling of safety and there wasn't a place he could think of that could make him feel safer. Both felt sleep overpower them, but they were comfortable enough in their embrace to not care.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was excruciating. Ichigo was excited, but the atmosphere was draining him. No one was talking. Ichigo ignored the silence and stared at the world outside the care, the world he wanted to go back to. The streets they drove down were lively and Ichigo missed being surrounded by familiar faces. He missed going to the park on rainy days, missed the beach. He enjoyed being a model, but he felt trapped.

"We're here. I'll be around the area. Just call me if you need a ride." Hitsugaya startled Ichigo, but knowing he was actually home was more important. Both him and Grimmjow got out of the car and took their bags out of the trunk. Before Hitsugaya left Ichigo wanted to have his number.

"Grimmjow has it." Ichigo accepted the reply, and was glad Hitsugaya helped carry the bags to the front door.

Ichigo fished for the key on the doorframe's ledge and opened the door. "Dad I'm home! I brought a friend."

His father came to greet him and dropped the cup he was holding at the sight of them. Ichigo took it as surprise to see his son home, "There's no need for shock dad, I told you I would be arriving today."

"Oh-ho-ho, silly me. It must have slipped my mind. Who is your friend?"

"Oh! This is Grimmjow, I told you he would be staying with us. Geeze, old man, how much older have you gotten since I've been gone?"

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-san." Grimmjow extended his hand and the older man was forced to take it to avoid a scene.

**So Ichigo has no idea who this man is**. Isshin wasn't shocked that the man didn't explain anything to Ichigo, but there was nothing he could do without alerting his son.

Grimmjow sensed the man's discomfort, "Ichigo is doing really well. It's great having him around."

Isshin quickly put on a smile. "Please come in and make yourself at home. Ichigo will show you around. I have patients to see."

"So your dad's a doctor?" Grimmjow asked once they stepped inside.

"Yup. His clinic isn't too far from here; he does consultation in a house out back. He stopped the practice for a while due to money and emotional problems, but he seems to be doing fine again." Ichigo smiled, "I'm really glad for it. It just hurts knowing that the house is prospering in my absence."

Grimmjow frowned. **If only I could tell him I'm the one responsible for it.**

"Anyway, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Grimmjow got a tour of the house, met Yuuzu and Karin, and placed his things in Ichigo's room while the spare bedroom was being set up, all the while hoping it would never be set up. Grimmjow got a feel for what life was like for Ichigo. There wasn't much in the younger man's room. A desk, bed, alarm clock, a poster of his favorite band, and a closet and dresser with his clothes in it. Ichigo has simple tastes, and it was obvious he only needed the essentials. It explained why the boy had such a hard time living with so much. Why he never asked Grimmjow for anything when offered. Grimmjow picked up a photo from Ichigo's desk. It was of Ichigo and his family. Ichigo was genuinely smiling and it made him feel like an asshole for taking that smile away from the guy. He placed the photo back on the desk and Ichigo entered to grab him for dinner.

At the table, Grimmjow could feel six eyes fixated on him. Waiting for him to do anything they could kick him out for. Ichigo seemed oblivious and the teal-haired man wanted him to save him.

"Are you the one who took Ichi-nii away?" Karin seemed to glare at him and he couldn't help but be intimidated by the black-haired girl.

"Ha-ha, and what gave you that idea?"

"Karin, leave him alone." Karin listened to her brother, for the moment at least. Yuuzu and Ishin arrived after the exchange and felt they missed something.

"Dad, you'd never believe who I ran into. Rukia of all people!" His family's faces lit up.

"Son, when are you going to marry that girl? She'd be good for you." Grimmjow scowled.

"She's just a friend, and I thought she liked Renji. They still keep in touch, but they are both cowards and won't do anything about it." Grimmjow winced at the word 'coward.' He felt he was no different.

"So Grimmjow, do you know who Rukia is? She's also part of this family. Her and Ichigo are the best of friends She's great people, so you might know who she is." Isshin wasn't going to be merciful. He wanted Grimmjow to know he wasn't going to be welcomed.

"She actually works with both Ichigo and me, she's very amazing."

"Is that right? So, do you mind explaining why _you're _here again?

Grimmjow was getting annoyed, but he knew he deserved the treatment. "Well, we were given a break from work and Ichigo thought it would be good to come here. He was eager to see his family again and I wanted to meet the people that kept a smile on Ichigo's face."

"I see. Ichigo, when are you coming back?" Grimmjow wanted to say he would never give him up, but that would require giving himself away.

"Dad, can we please not talk about this right now?" The meal resumed in silence. Grimmjow was thankful, the others not so much.

Ichigo finished first and he waited for Grimmjow to finish up. "Dad I'll be in my room with Grimmjow. Thank you for the food Yuuzu." Grimmjow gave his thanks and followed closely behind.

"I think I should leave." The words flowed out of the teal-haired man's mouth before he entered the room.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek for comfort. "Don't let my dad get to you. He's weird, but I brought you to be humanized. I forbid you to leave." Grimmjow half smiled. He was the bastard keeping Ichigo away from humanity. They stayed up and talked for a while about what they should do. They decided to go to the movies and then the park at night. The beach was always a good idea, but Ichigo wanted to contact his group of friends and introduce Grimmjow to all of them. Grimmjow was falling asleep on Ichigo's bed. The warmth of the other relaxed him. He had never let anyone near him, but Ichigo was different and he felt comfortable around him. He pulled the other man closer to him before drifting off to sleep.

Ichigo waited until the teal-haired man was fully asleep. He stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead before gently untangling himself from the other's embrace. He wanted to stay, but if his family didn't find two bodies in separate rooms it could lead to something. Ichigo wasn't stupid. He could tell his family hated Grimmjow the moment he stepped into the house. It really upset him because he didn't know why. Grimmjow was nice, wasn't he?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow woke up in an empty bed. He could have sworn his grip was tight enough, but it was now something he had to work on if he wanted to keep some part of Ichigo. He got out of bed and decided a shower would be a good idea. A hot shower always gave him the opportunity to clear his head and Ichigo's room had an adjoining shower. It was very convenient; he didn't have to feel harassed on his way to the bathroom at least.

He stepped out feeling refreshed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out and found Ichigo in the room.

"Oh crap! Sorry." Ichigo was about to leave the room, but his eyes were drawn to Grimmjow's nicely toned body. The man had quite the physique, nothing like the other models.

"Umm…I should have knocked to see if someone was in here. Could you maybe lock the door next time?"

Grimmjow walked towards the other, the towel loosely hanging off his waist and a smirk on his face. "Why the blush? I've got what you've got. There's no point in being embarrassed." Ichigo felt Grimmjow's breath on his face and needed a distraction before it got worse for him.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say with the other man so close to him. He could feel the heat from the shower leaving the other's body and the smell of the shampoo Grimmjow used was intoxicating. Grimmjow nipped the other's ear and Ichigo shuddered. He was having so much fun, but he didn't want to ruin any of the progress he made. He increased the distance between them and grabbed his stuff before turning to Ichigo.

"The shower's all yours now. I'm sure you're dying for one." Ichigo turned five shades darker, but the other man left the room before he could throw something at him.

He'd get his revenge at the movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter. I have not been in a writing mood, but after reading a few things I have been inspired again. I am working on chapter 7, and I hope two chapters is enough to keep you guys interested. If I've lost people, I do not blame you. But thank you if you're still with this. much love!

"DAD! Grimmjow and I are heading out now!" Isshin ran to his son in seconds, and tried to get him to stay longer.

"Ichigo, you just go there. Are you sure you want to leave the house…with him?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept walking, but his father latched onto his leg.

"I didn't see you eat breakfast. Do you have a fever?" Ichigo stopped walking.

"Dad I'm fine. Please don't do this to me right now. I'll be back in no time. And yes I ate breakfast." Ichigo waved good-bye to his father and Grimmjow bowed before heading out the door. The theater was about a half hour walk from his house. He had to beg Grimmjow to walk the distance.

"Trust me, you won't regret it. I want you to see the city I grew up in. And you won't be able to get the experience in a car."

Grimmjow couldn't say no once he saw the smile on Ichigo's face and he let the redhead drag him off into the city. Grimmjow was glad he let the other man have his way. The city was very lively and there was a lot to see. Ichigo pointed out his favorite restaurants and the places he often went to when he was a kid. Grimmjow took down mental notes of everything he saw if he wanted to keep Ichigo happy. Ichigo was particularly fond of a small ice cream parlor a block away from the movie theater.

"Can we stop by here after the movie?"

"Yes. Do you really need to ask?" Ichigo smiled wider. "No, but it never hurts to ask."

They reached the theater and Grimmjow bought two tickets for _Inglourious Basterds_ (I am currently in love with this movie). They had some time to kill before the movie started so they decided to walk around. They were standing outside a makeup store and Ichigo told Grimmjow he 'dropped' his wallet somewhere.

"I'll come with you to look for it."

"There's no need for it, really. I must have dropped it in the restroom or something. I'll be right back." Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as he ran off to the restrooms. "He's outside. He has blue hair and he's taller than I am. Yes, the attractive one. I'll be there in a bit, torture him until I get back and don't let him leave."

Grimmjow stood there waiting for Ichigo to return while wondering why the other wouldn't take his help. He stared at the makeup store and noticed a busty woman walk out. She looked _very _familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why. She was walking in his direction. He was about to ignore her, but then she tripped and held onto him for support.

"OH! I'm so clumsy, please forgive me!" Grimmjow tried pulling her up, but the harder he tried the more she pulled him down. He managed to get them both up and instead of helping all the woman could say was "please forgive me" while groping him every chance she got. She was too close to him, but he couldn't yell at her in front of all the people in the area.

"Thank you handsome. I was afraid I was going to break something." She held onto his arm slowly raising her head to meet his eyes, "but I'm glad a strong man like you was he…" She let out a gasp and jumped away from him. "Grimmjow! Ichigo didn't say he was with you."

Grimmjow dusted himself off before looking at the woman.

"Rangiku? What's this about Ichigo?" The woman knew she was in danger.

"Oh my, I think that's him over there. I'll go get him for you?"

"Not so fast. WE have some catching up to do." He had her by the shoulder and she laughed nervously. Ichigo reached them before she could be interrogated and she hid behind him for safety.

"Did I miss something?" The redhead stared at Rangiku and Grimmjow waiting for an answer. Rangiku whispered in his ear, "why didn't you tell me you were with Grimmjow. I would have never agreed to this if I knew it was him."

"Why?"

"He used to be…"

Grimmjow had to step in before her loudmouthed nature let something slip, "she and I used to be lovers."

"WHAT! As good looking as you are, you and I both know you've never been in a…" Rangiku was being glared at and she could feel it, "ahahaha, of course. We were an item once upon a time. But that was very long ago wasn't it. Anyway, I must be going now. Ichigo we really must catch up one of these days. See ya Grimmjow it was nice seeing you again!"

"Ichigo. The movie's about to start; we should hurry if we want good seats." They didn't have to worry about getting good seats. Everyone in the theater could feel Grimmjow's sour mood and the seats around the pair were left empty. Ichigo ignored the previews and wondered what he could do to cheer Grimmjow up. How was he supposed to know Rangiku and Grimmjow used to date? He didn't know anything about the man next to him and he would never have pulled that stunt if he knew they were exes. It must have been a terrible break-up judging by the way he seethed with anger.

'I really fucked this one up.' Grimmjow noticed the other man's discomfort and he placed his hand on top of the other's lacing their fingers together. "The movie is about to start, why don't you concentrate on that instead.

Grimmjow seemed to really enjoy the movie. Ichigo couldn't see how Grimmjow could laugh at the majority of the movie. He was always a bit squeamish at the sight of blood, even if the person deserved what they got.

The movie was over and Grimmjow couldn't wait to discuss the movie. "Hugo Stiglitz is the MAN! Did you see what he did to that guy? Beautiful work." Ichigo remembered the scene and felt sick to his stomach.

"Ichi, don't be that way. Let's go get ice cream it'll make you feel better in no time." Ichigo wondered what it was he did to deserve this, but if it meant Grimmjow wasn't mad at him he wasn't going to complain.


	7. Chapter 7

Because I've taken so long, here are two chapters. I'll be going back to college in a while, and updates might be the same as last time. Very, very _slow._

_

* * *

_

"So…you and Rangiku, how did that happen? She's old enough to be our mom." Grimmjow stays silent, he was hoping Ichigo would forget about his cover-up using Rangiku.

"She's not THAT old. When I was 14 she was 24. She used to work for my dad, it sort of happened." Grimmjow felt terrible lying to Ichigo, but he had to keep his identity secret for as long as possible. It wasn't a complete lie that Rangiku worked for the company. He would never date the woman, but saying they were lovers was better than Ichigo finding out he was the boss of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo took a slow lick of his cone in thought; "It's kind if like dating your baby sitter. It makes sense."

"Are you confessing to something here?" Grimmjow sniggered and playfully kicked Ichigo under the table while the other nearly choked on his scoop of toasted coconut.

"I'm not confessing to anything, I'm…just saying it's possible."

On their way back to the Kurosaki residence, they talk about their childhoods. The more Grimmjow learned about Ichigo, the harder it was for him to keep the boy an unknowing slave. Ichigo seemed responsible for everything that occurred in the teen's residence. If his sisters got in trouble, he was a bad influence. Ichigo had to take on two jobs during high school to help his family and try to overcome his father's gambling addiction. This still wasn't enough. The boy would come home late from work and if the garbage wasn't taken out he was yelled at. It's true he strayed from his responsibilities in his younger days, but he's trying to be a part of his family again, and Grimmjow felt he was getting in the way.

"When mom died, it was hard for me to deal with life. As I got older I would think about her all the time and my depression eventually manifested into something else. In middle school I would be out all night not caring if something happened to me if it meant seeing mom again. It wasn't until one day of coming home drunk to see I wasn't the only one in pain. My sisters didn't know our mom. I could have spent my time making them into good people like she would have.

The death of Ichigo's mother is still a fresh wound, and although it hurts to talk, Ichigo wants Grimmjow to know who she was.

"She was so sweet and loving. I was the biggest crybaby when I was small and seeing her chased everything away. I want you to meet her" Ichigo spoke with a smile, it was impossible for Grimmjow to refuse.

"Let's go now, I can get Hitsugaya to drive us there in an instant." Grimmjow kissed his date's forehead lightly sending a flutter through the other man's stomach.

Hitsugaya arrived, stomping his way over to his boss. "What the hell? It's 9PM, I was just about ready to go to bed and then you call me to take you to a grave!"

"I don't pay you to sleep, I pay you to drive. So don't just stand there, get to it." Grimmjow led Ichigo to the car by the hand while successfully ignoring the grumbles of a pissed off friend.

Ichigo slept and Grimmjow stroked his hair while occasionally planting a few kisses on his head. Toushiro was thankful he had the option of shutting them off through a little window if they got overwhelmingly unbearable.

"We're here. Shouldn't you tell him?"

"Hmm…I'll get to it, I just want to enjoy this moment a bit longer."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm taking a walk, I think the cold air will persuade me to not kill you."

Grimmjow starts nibbling on Ichigo's ear, the response he receives is euphoric. Ichigo gives a small mew while gently swatting Grimmjow's face away from his ear.

"Unn, couldn't you wake me up differently?"

"Nope." Grimmjow took advantage of Ichigo's groggy state and gently kissed him."

"Have you no shame? We're about to see my mother and this is how you behave?"

Grimmjow ignored him and started cleaning out his ears. "Since you're up now, shall we get going?" There was no way Ichigo could stay mad at this man.

Even though it was dark, Ichigo could find his way with his eyes closed if he chose. Although he came only once a year, it was a place that was part of his life. They slowly walked towards the grave while holding hands.

Ichigo spoke softly, "Mom there's someone I want you to meet. This is Grimmjow."

Grimmjow bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Grimmjow, I am very pleased to meet you. Ichigo has told me a lot about you, and I wish we could have met in person. I brought you some flowers, I hope you like them." Grimmjow knelt down and placed a beautiful bouquet on Masaki's grave. "I hope you can trust me with your son." Grimmjow whispered these words before getting up and taking Ichigo's hand in his.

"When did you bring those flowers with you. I swear I didn't notice them."

"While you were sleeping I had Hitsugaya make a quick stop. I knew you wouldn't notice, but that's what I love about you."

"I'm glad you find my obliviousness entertaining." Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest to look annoyed.

"Not just entertaining, irresistible."

Ichigo turns away to hide his blush. "Anyway let's head back now. It's super late."

When they get back Isshin is up waiting for them.

"Dad what are you still doing up? I thought you'd be in bed with the amount of work you have lined up tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep very well because of the work tomorrow. It's been a really long time and I'm getting jitters again."

"Haha, you're so strange old man. Oh guess where we went. I took Grimmjow to see mom, I really think she would have liked him." Ichigo was too lost in his recollection of the day that he missed his dad's reaction. However, Grimmjow caught how the man's entire body tensed and his grip tightened around the mug he was holding. "Hm. Dad did you want more coffee?"

"Yes please. I'll go to bed right after I promise." The smiled Isshin had on his face disappeared once his son left the room. "You have some nerve showing your face in front of my wife. If she had been alive you would have killed her again."

"I deserve whatever you throw at me, but understand that I love your son."

"If you love him you would tell him who you are. He deserves to know about you and why you want him so badly. I'll take the girls away for the weekend so you can talk in peace."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm hoping it all blows up in your face so I can have my son back."

"It took me a while to find the coffee, Grimmjow would you like a cup? I brought one for me, but I forgot to ask you."

"It's okay, I'm probably gonna head to bed now. Goodnight Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the head and left the father and son.

"Ichigo, you know I love you and I don't care about who you want to spend your life with. But please reconsider seeing that man in your future."

"What are you talking about? Grimmjow is one of the best things to come into my life. He understands me, and if it weren't for him I would have never found a place in that modeling agency."

"I know." Isshin said nothing more, he was partly to blame for his son being where he is.

"Give him a chance will you? Yuuzu and Karin like him. Karin no longer glares at him."

"I'll sleep on it. Goodnight son."

Ichigo wants his dad to understand Grimmjow isn't a person he has to watch out for. Grimmjow is thoughtful, kind, and wouldn't do anything to physically hurt Ichigo. Why did his mind tell him to reconsider his dad's words?


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow grew more nervous everyday. While the weekend before vacations approached, he wondered about having the house alone with Ichigo. Being alone with Ichigo wasn't a problem, the reason why he'd be alone was. He had to tell Ichigo he'd been lying to him for the few months he'd known him and he did not want to see Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo figured his dad had a little more trust for the teal-haired man.

Grimmjow was shaking during breakfast. "Grimm what's wrong? You're shaking, you aren't getting sick are you?"

"Uh…no? No! I just don't want to go back to work yet." The man answers Ichigo while trying to sculpt something with his oatmeal.

Karin takes a moment from her cereal to talk, "Ichi-nii are you guys going on the trip with dad too? Please don't leave us alone with him, he's crazy for Disneyland."

"Karin you know he means well. Anyway you'll have Yuuzu to run off and explore with."

"But I want Grimmjow there too. He looks like he can win some prizes for Yuuzu and me."

Hands slam on the table and Grimmjow stands, "Ichigo I need to take a walk." Grimmjow leaves the kitchen and his oatmeal mess behind.

"Ichi-nii your boyfriend is really weird. Why would he make a cactus out of his oatmeal?"

"Do they teach you nothing at school, it's clearly a dog eating his own tail."

The siblings argued until Yuuzu comes to start the dishes. To her the cactus dog looked like a sad Grimmjow, but she also spent the most time around Rukia. Her thoughts on art weren't taken seriously.

Ichigo lay in bed thinking about where Grimmjow could be, his clock reads 5:00 P.M. It's been eight hours since the other man left so Ichigo gets up to look for him.

There aren't many places he could be. Grimmjow is foreign to Karakura Town and they hadn't been to many places. Ichigo thinks of places within walking distance: the mall, the ice cream shop, or the park. Grimmjow also does not like to be around people during his moods the guy has to be in the park. Ichigo reaches the park and walks up to a tree with a sleeping Grimmjow under it. He takes a seat and wonders if Grimmjow enjoys watching him sleep as much as he is enjoying watching Grimmjow. Ichigo eventually falls asleep and Grimmjow shifts his body to accommodate the added weight.

"OW" Grimmjow bolts up, hobbling around on one leg.

"Geez…what are you doing? Eh? Grimmjow are you okay?" Ichigo watches as Grimmjow shakes his leg cramp away, sits down, and massages the limb.

They sit until Grimmjow gets rid of the acidic feeling in his leg. "That feels so much better, sorry for waking you."

"I'm not worried about that, but do you mind telling me why you left all of a sudden earlier today?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now. Being alone in your house is a bit nerve wrecking. Don't get me wrong, I love spending my time alone with you it's just that…I don't know how to explain myself right now, you know?"

Ichigo looked up in thought, "If it helps I could invite my friends to keep us company. They want to meet you and it'll keep your mind off things. For now, let's go on the swings. All the kids are gone and you can have your chance at one."

It took Grimmjow a while to understand the concept of feet forward feet back in accordance with direction.

"Grimm it's not hard. Extend your legs when you go up and bring them back as you go back!"

"Shut up I'm trying my best!" Ichigo comes behind the flailing Grimmjow and brings him to a halt.

"Ichi am I that terrible that I can't move anymore?"

"Doofus, I'm holding you and now I'm going to push. You need to extend your legs while you go forward and then when you feel yourself coming back bend your legs back."

Ichigo pushes Grimmjow to get him started, "Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this!" After five minutes he yells to Ichigo, "Ichi watch this, watch this!" Once the swing is high enough, he uses the force and air to his advantage to launch himself off the swing. Ichigo stared in awe as Grimmjow flipped through the air and landed perfectly on his feat.

"I would give that a 9.5 what about you?"

Ichigo stares at Grimmjow dumbfounded, where did the guy learn to do that?

"I used to do some gymnastics when I was small. It was my mom's idea. Swinging from the bars was my favorite thing to do."

"And you couldn't use a swing, it's the same concept."

"If you had told me they were identical I would have understood better don't you think? Anyway, I bet I can jump further than you."

"What are you five?" Ichigo made an attempt at walking away, but Grimmjow proceeded to call him chicken while adding clucking sounds to his taunt.

"YOU'RE ON! I was known as the best swing jumper when I was younger."

"You said it, when you were younger. Loser gets to be my slave on the weekend hurry up!" A very giddy Grimmjow started swinging before Ichigo could take in what he said. There was no way he would lose to a guy who never swung in his life.

Although Grimmjow had a head start, Ichigo picks up momentum in seconds. Ichigo isn't worried about Grimmjow even when he starts yanking on the swing to slow him down. Grimmjow doesn't stop and Ichigo jumps off the swing before he's ready. The years of practice and two younger siblings prepared him for the worst. He extends his body, momentarily resembling a cat and manages to land sitting down a few feet away from the swing set.

"Oi! Nice jump, but I used to be called Panther so don't get too comfortable." Grin plastered on his face, Grimmjow launches himself forward landing a few inches away from Ichigo.

"What were you saying about you being a panther? That must have been when you were younger because I didn't see any skill out there. Nyahahaha!"

"You moved! There's no way you could be better than me." Grimmjow pounces on Ichigo and in defense Ichigo pinches the other man's nose. Both roll around laughing for five minutes ending with Ichigo straddling Grimmjow.

Ichigo is a little embarrassed and tries to get off, but Grimmjow holds him firm.

"I don't condone PDA."

"It's not PDA if there's no public. Were the only ones here, but if you're that against it we can wait until your family leaves."

The teen doesn't know what to make of the proposition. He isn't against the idea, but the most they've done is kiss. Grimmjow tried on different occasions to progress their relationship, but there were always things to worry about. At work there were a lot of other people living there, and at home his sisters were always around. The few times they were alone, Ichigo would be overwhelmed by his embarrassment and they were forced to stop.

Grimmjow picks himself up to rest on his forearms. "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Let's go back for now. You're sisters won't forgive us if they leave without saying bye."

Ichigo took the advice and they start walking back, but on the way he thinks about what his answer to Grimm will be. He's scared, and although his companion is very understanding of his feelings, he thinks he should be clearer about where they stand.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized I changed my style of writing. I hope you guys don't mind.**

Before heading to bed Ichigo takes Grimmjow into his room. "Grimmjow…I…is it okay if I kiss you?" Grimmjow's face lights up, he never thought Ichigo would take initiative like this. He had always started their make-out sessions and Ichigo taking initiative really made his day.

"Aww my little berry is growing out of his shell." Big mistake.

"I told you to _never_ call me that. I want you out of this room now."

Grimmjow had no way of saving himself from this one. The last time he called Ichigo his berry during one of their photo schoots, Ichigo broke a camera on his head and proceeded to throw anything at arms length. He had to promise never to call him that for as long as he lived while at the hospital. He is not about to risk 12 stitches a second time and retreats to his room in defeat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The feared Saturday morning arrives and Grimmjow did not get enough sleep. He lay in bed thinking if Ichigo would be mad at him in the morning, and meeting Ichigo's friends added to his lack of sleep. He wanted to meet his boyfriend's circle, but that meant Rukia would be present. He had never not been her boss, and this scared the man.

'I need to get a hold of her before Ichi, he's probably still asleep.' He grabs his cell phone and looks through his contacts for Rukia.

-Hello…Rukia speaking.-

"Rukia I need a huge favor. Please, please, please help me out."

-That depends. It is my vacation time and you're calling me for something, so it's gonna cost you.-

"I'll give you an extra 50 for every paycheck."

-Done. What do you want?-

"Ichigo is going to call you and a few others to come hang out. He still doesn't know about me and I need it to stay that way."

-silence-

"Rukia please. I promise I'll set things right, but right now I can't."

-You are an idiot you know that? I'll do this, but it's the last time. You tell him soon or I will and I don't care what happens to you, but Ichigo is like a brother. I don't need your money for this.-

"Thanks. I promise I'll tell him."

-STOP PROMISING AND JUST DO IT! She was yelling now. –Do you think it's fair to Ichigo that you have him in the dark? If you really care about him suck it up and grow a pair! But anyway you should know Ichigo called last night. Also, my brother is in town. He'll be dropping by with Renji and me. Hope you're ready. BYE.-

"O…kay. See ya soon." 'What does her brother have to do with this? He's never worked for me so I have nothing to worry about.' Grimmjow tries pushing Rukia's words aside to try and sleep, but the identity of her brother starts gnawing away at his thoughts. What does another Kuchiki mean to him?

When he finally manages to sleep Yuuzu and Karin burst into his room and he's shaken awake.

"Grimm it's breakfast time. This is our last meal together and you're not going to miss it. Yuuzu worked really hard so you have to come."

Yuuzu didn't know what to do, she wanted the man to join them, but she didn't want her sister to force him. "Umm…please join us. There's no oatmeal this time…but if you really want some for sculptures I can make some."

He stares at them not knowing why sculptures were brought up. "You're too cute Yuuzu, I don't need oatmeal. You've already gone out of your way to cook and that's more than enough for me. I'll head down now and if Ichigo isn't up yet make sure he gets a wakeup call similar to mine." He starts walking downstairs and hears a THUD. It must have been Ichigo falling off the bed because it's followed by a string of curses.

Breakfast is peaceful and delicious. Yuuzu really knows what makes a stomach full and content. Pancakes with peach syrup, fluffy eggs scrambled to perfection, and fresh squeezed orange juice. The only other cooking he's eaten is Ichigo's, but it's nothing compared to Yuuzu's.

"Ichi, you should really learn a thing or two from your sister. Your cooking is okay, but it's not amazing. Don't worry though, I think you have potential to get there someday."

Ichigo might have felt threatened if his sister wasn't twelve, but even he admits she deserves more compliments for her hard work. The one who is threatened is Isshin. He kicks Grimmjow under the table as a warning. There was no way he's going to lose another child to the blue devil.

The doorbell rings and Ichigo leaves the table to answer. "Don't think you can take my little Yuuzu away you pervert!" Yuuzu blushes and Karin punches their dad's head.

"That is inappropriate old man!"

"I'm only protecting my poor baby from harm. Don't tell me you've fallen for the demon's charms as well. NOOO!"

Grimmjow sees this as an opportunity to leave and see what Ichigo is up to. When he walks into the living room he sees Ichigo smiling, and the person he's smiling to makes Grimmjow a little uncomfortable. Rukia flashes a grin in the man's direction.

"This is my brother Byakuya and boyfriend Renji. Come, I'll introduce you to them."

His jaw drops. When Rukia told him about her brother he expected someone her height. The man in front of her was about his height and gorgeous. He walked up the group and put an arm around Ichigo.

"The name's Grimmjow nice to meet you?" Byakuya takes the man's hand but doesn't acknowledge him.

"Ichigo where are your lovely sisters and dad? I'd like to see them before they leave."

"They're right this way come on I'll show you." Grimmjow still has his arm around Ichigo's waist. "You don't have to follow Grimm, you can stay with Rukia and Renji too you know."

Ouch. Rukia and Renji pretend they didn't see or hear anything.

"Rukia who the hell is that?"

"I told you on the phone he's my brother. You have nothing to worry about, he's only the guy Ichigo had a crush on all through out high school so relax."

"I can't leave my Ichi alone with that…that fiend! What if Kurosaki-san takes a liking to him?"

Renji speaks, "He already has. Kurosaki-san thinks of the Kuchikis as his own children. Good luck man. Ah! What was that for?" Rukia attacked Renji with a couch cushion and then starts yelling.

"You didn't have to say that! Now the poor guy is going to be more paranoid."

Grimmjow hears laughing coming from the kitchen. It's the laughter of Isshin, the laughter he has yet to make happen. 'This guy is going down, I don't care if he is Rukia's brother.'

Karin and Yuuzu join Grimmjow on the couch and match his slouched pose and crossed arms. Yuuzu eventually finds Rukia and hangs out with her and Renji instead. She mentions something about new patterns to Rukia and all three of them leave to discuss.

Grimmjow sulks and tries to figure out the specialness of Byakuya. The dark-haired man has Ishhin in the palm of his hand and it pisses him off. Sure he's tall, handsome, carries himself well, but Grimmjow is also all of that, what is he missing? "My dad just doesn't like you."

"What was that?"

"You're wondering why dad likes him better aren't you? Dad is the only person who hasn't approved of you yet, and I won't lie that he's hard to please. Byakuya has been around for years and never made a move on Ichigo. You come suddenly and take him away of course dad isn't going to like that."

"So what do I have to do for some approval?"

"Tell Ichigo the truth."

Grimmjow is confused, "Does everyone know about who I am?"

"Pretty much yeah. I won't tell Ichi-nii, but you better work on telling him. He'll forgive you eventually if you don't take too long."

Grimmjow sees some light in their conversation, "So if you're dad is the only one who doesn't approve, does that mean you approve of me?"

"If it had to be between the two of you I'd choose you for my brother."

"Really?"

"Byakuya's keeping me from Disneyland at the moment so dad could catch up with but that's not the only reason why I dislike him. He looks like a player to me, and although you're a good for nothing dirty liar, I think you'd be good for Ichigo."

"Gee thanks." Grimmjow playfully ruffles her hair and Karin punches Grimmjow's arm before running into the kitchen to grab her father. She drags him out kicking and screaming, all while carrying her bags. Grimmjow is really glad she's sort of on his side.

Soon after his family leaves, the rest of Ichigo's friends arrive. Inoue walks in with Ishida, Chad and a large cake.

"I worked really hard on this one. The red bean goes surprisingly well with chocolate and spinach, I hope all of you really enjoy this one." Ishida and Chad are the only ones to hear what she says. The first one to make a grab for the cake is Grimmjow. He takes a bite, "Is this spinach?" Before Inoue can confirm his deduction, Chad stops her from saying the ingredients a second time.

Grimmjow is trying his best to entertain the group since he's the one they came to meet. His natural charm wins the group over completely, including the quiet Chad. He discovers the man also enjoys the works of Lorca and Garcia Marquez. They discuss their favorite poetry, but stop when the room starts falling asleep.

Inoue and Ishida become the couple he begins to envy. Ishida is very caring and it's obvious he would do anything for the girl. Based on the way they talk to each other one would think they've only been together for a few months, not years.

"Do you mind sharing the secret to your happiness?" Ishida can't tell if Grimmjow is serious until he notices the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's nothing too serious. We listen to each other and talk about the different ways to improve ourselves for the relationship. Communication is very important trust me. It's embarrassing to share yourself with someone, but it's necessary if you wish to be happy with the person you love."

Inoue added to her boyfriend's words, "Honesty is also important. If you aren't honest you'll only hurt yourself and the one you love. Don't you think so honey?" 'Honesty,' that word was going to keep haunting him.

Grimmjow is glad to have gained approval from Ichigo's friends. The only person he has yet to talk to is Byakuya. He quickly scans the room to see where the bastard is and he spots him in a corner with Ichigo…standing a little too close to Ichigo.

"Hey Kuchiki why don't you come and join us? Don't be shy I don't bite."

"I'm sorry. I noticed you were busy with everyone else and I couldn't bring myself to leave the little berry unattended." Ichigo tries hiding his discomfort of the nickname.

"Could you maybe not bring that name up please?"

'Could you maybe not bring it up please' is what Byakuya gets? Every time Grimmjow tries calling Ichigo his little berry the man gets angry, and hits him. He was even sent to the hospital once. Yet Kuchiki gets a please don't call me that? War runs through Grimmjow's thoughts. He is not about to lose to some hotshot wannabe.

"It's also rude to hog the host. Every one else here has spent time away from Ichigo, there's no need to be selfish." Ouch, he indirectly attacks himself and he's glad Rukia left with Renji for pizza.

Ichigo agrees with his boyfriend and walks over to the group taking a place next to Grimmjow. The blue-haired man flashes a smile of victory at his rival. His rival keeps a stoic expression and takes a seat on the other side of Ichigo. 'Damn prick.'

"Is anyone else really hungry or am I the only one?" Inoue places her hand on her stomach and a loud grumble announces its presence. She would have normally apologized, but everyone else's stomach also felt the same way.

Ichigo was ready to dial Rukia's number when Byakuya stopped him, "Don't worry about it, I'll call."

Byakuya goes to a more isolated area to call Rukia. After a few minutes he calls Grimmjow over. "My sister wants to talk to you. She says it's really important." Grimmjow didn't know why Rukia would need him, but he walked over to Byakuya and grabbed the phone.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? My brother said you wanted to talk to me."

'I'm going to kill that bastard' "Yeah…um…I just wanted to know if you got my order right. Mushrooms and pineapple, if you didn't I'm going to be very angry and might fire you."

"SERIOSLY! You called me for that? I should throw your order in your face. My brother made it seem really urgent. You're unbelie…" Grimmjow hangs up on her before she bursts a brain vessel. Once the girl starts ranting she won't stop. He decides to send her a text on his phone to explain the situation, he has to clear his name before he really does get his food thrown in his face.

He comes back to find Byakuya has made himself comfortable next to Ichigo. 'Don't make a scene, don't make a scene…' "Grimmjow could you help me get more drinks since you're already up?" The drinks are already in the living room, but he'd rather not question his boyfriend. Once they step into the kitchen Ichigo pulls Grimmjow down for a kiss. "Don't worry about Byakuya, I know it must be bothering you, but I don't want you to feel threatened." Grimmjow is still in a daze and absentmindedly nods his head. He's about to pull Ichigo in for another kiss, but Rukia walks into the kitchen.

"People are waiting outside for both of you. Grimmjow you can go ahead without us, bye-bye for now. Here take another soda in case they get suspicious." Grimmjow can barely handle one Kuchiki, a second one is really a big concern for him.

"Ichigo does Grimmjow know about you and Byakuya?"


	10. Chapter 10

There will be no chapter for a while

The story is going to be taken down so I can finish/fix the chapters. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but there's really no excuse. I hope you keep reading in the future.


End file.
